habiticafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sync
The''' Sync '''button is one of the buttons on the HabitRPG toolbar. When logged in, the Sync button is found between the Notifications button and the Settings gear. While the button is small, it is a powerful tool for users that are active during Cron, or even to clear out some errors. Though it's a small button tucked away on the toolbar, the Sync button can be an invaluable asset to players. What does the Sync Button Do? The Sync button refreshes a player's HabitRPG tasks, bringing them up to date with Cron and input from other devices (e.g. Mobile). This means that the web page on a laptop can be refreshed to reflect the changes made on a Mobile device, or a Mobile device can be synced in order to refresh with the server after being out of range of internet updates. The sync button also refreshes other content, such as Health, Experience, and Mana levels, as well as the player's inventory. It can also help if there are minor glitches as a refresh is often enough to clear them. Using the Sync Button The Sync button resides in the upper-right toolbar between Notifications and Settings. The Sync Button resembles two arrows curved into a circle, similar to the refresh arrow for most browsers. To use the sync button, players can simply just press (for Mobile) or click (for computer) the button in the upper-right toolbar between Notifications and Settings and wait for the sync to complete. A blue line should cross the top of the screen to signify the syncing progress. A sync can be activated whenever a player wants to ensure that the page they are looking at is up to date, even if there have not been any changes. Why use Sync? Currently, HabitRPG does not have an active update process in place, though that is on the list of features to addhttp://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/FAQ#My_dailies_didn.27t_reset.. With Sync, a player is able to refresh their current, open page without needing to navigate to another one If you are on a quest, using the Sync button will update your stats and show if you have taken damage or received buffs from any party members. This is very useful if your party members are in different time zones and you may be assessed damage throughout your playing day. Using the Sync button will also update your Notifications panel to show you which guilds or parties have posted recent messages. Sync may also be help avoid unexpected death. Checked-off dailies which fail to sync with the server can cause a player to take damage; pressing the sync button after checking off all dailies ensures that this does not occur. If you use multiple browsers or computers, clicking the Sync button as the first interaction when moving from one to the other will ensure that you see the latest tasks and stats. Reloading the site also works, and it is a good idea to do that once a day to get the latest site changes (they happen every few days, sometimes more often). See Also * Cron * Frequently Asked Questions * Sync Errors References fr:Sync Category:Mechanics Category:Toolbar Category:Content